All Spells
THERE ARE OTHER SPELLS POSSIBLE THAT ARE CAST IN THE EGLANTIAN STORYLINE. THESE SPELLS ARE FOR PURPOSES OF THE ROLE-PLAY. Spell Types Enchantment: Creates magical auras on stuff, things, junk, bits, stuff, junk, places, things, people, things, things and things. Just not thingies. OK seriously - pretty straight forward. Alteration: Stuff changes. Light comes from things, things appear, Necromancy: Healing and resurrection and undead and crap. 'Nuff said. Divination: Detecting things, sight into the future, gaining knowledge from magical ways, etc... Cleric Spells '1st Level Spells' Bless - Enchantment. The caster gives a slight boost to themselves and all allies for a short time. Can be reversed to Curse, which slightly decreases all opponent's combat abilities for a limited time. Cause Fear - Enchantment. Causes target to flee in panic at highest possible speed. The higher level the caster, the longer this lasts. If cast on one who has Fearlessness, they negate each other. Can be reversed to Fearlessness, which bestows high amounts of courage, super high boosts on saving throws against fear-based attacks. Negates and is negated by Cause Fear. Command - Enchantment. The caster can issue a one word command towards a living beng and that being will be forced to do it. Commands with permanent effects (Such as "Die!") last a very short time. All undead and gods are immune to this. Create Water - Alteration. The caster creates up to 4 gallons of water per level they have as a cleric. This water is clean and is pure water for all extensive purposes. Can be reveresed into Destroy Water, which utterly obliterates without trace a like amount of water. If the water being destroyed is magical, only half as much can be destroyed. Cure Light Wounds - Necromancy. The Cleric, upon making physical contact with the desired one being healed, restores a small amount of that being's HP. Can be reversed to Cause Light Wounds, which causes an equal amount of damage. (No saving throw, although they can evade.) Cause Light Wounds also heals undead an equal amount to Cure Light Wounds. Detect Evil - Divination. The caster is temporarily able to sense all evil within a small distance, and what in particular is evil. Note this does not detect things like traps, poisonous animals, etc... Can be reveresed into Detect Good, which does the same for good. Detect Magic - Divination. Same as above, but detecting magical items instead. Light - Alteration. Makes light and stuff. Does not actually do damage. The caster can stop it at any time, and can make it go longer the higher level they are. In addition to making it just happen in a certain area, they can also make it come from a specific object or living being. (If the living being is unwilling, they get a saving throw.) If cast on an object, the light will move with them. Can be reversed to Darkness, which creates pitch darkness instead, but only lasts half as long as light of the same level. Protection from Evil - Enchantment. The enchanted being is able to dodge easier/take less damage from evil sources. Saving throws caused by evil scources also get a boost. Can be reversed into Protection from Good, Lawful or Chaotic. Purify Food/Drink - Alteration. Makes spoiled/rotten food and water fresh and pure again. Also neutralizes poison in the food. Does not affect unholy water. Up to one cubic foot of food/water can be changed this way. Can be reversed to Putrefy Food/Drink, which auto-spoils water in a similar space. Holy water loses its holyness and becomes polluted. Even unholy water becomes pure (though not holy) water. Disenchants magical food/drink, but not potions. Resist Cold - Enchantment. Target immune to all nonmagical cold, and is resistant to magical cold. Longer the higher level the caster. Sanctuary - Enchantment. Opponents must saving throw when attacking target or auto-miss. If unintelligent, will ignore target completely regardless of saving throw and attack someone else. Area based attacks like Fireball and Ice Storm will still hit them, but cannot target the target. '2nd Level Spells' Augury - Divination. The caster is able to tell if a certain action they will do within the next half hour will be a good or bad choice for them/their group. Can be wrong; the higher level the caster, the more likely it is to be accurate. Chant - Enchantment. As long as caster continues to chant, all allies to caster get a boost equal to a Bless, and all opponents get weakened equal to a Curse spell. Detect Charm - Divination. (Reverse is Enchantment.) Caster can tell if a being is under the influence of a Charm spell, mind control spell, etc... Up to 10 beings can be checked with one spell. Reverse shields a single being from these kinds of spells, stopping the next one that would cast, but not any further. Detect Traps - Divination. Caster is aware of all nearby traps, even if hidden magically. Hold Person - Enchantment. Holds up to 3 humanoid creatures in place and completely immobile. (Essentially frozen.) Higher level casters can hold for longer times. All effected are entitled to a saving throw, but it is more difficult for the targets the less of them there are. Know Alignment - Divination. (Reverse is Enchantment.) Automatically know the alignment of up to 10 target creatures. Reverse totally obscures alignment, even from this spell, for 10 minutes, divided as the caster chooses among any number of targets. Resist Fire - Enchantment. for 10 minutes per level of the caster, target creature is immune to fire, and takes half damage / a large boost on saving throws against fire attacks specifically aimed at them. Silence, 15' Radius - Enchantment. Target 15' area, object or creature (saving thow if unwilling; saving throw causes effect to be the area 1 foot behind target.) blocks all sound within 15 feet. If on an object or creature, that aura will move with it. All sound is blocked, including sound-based attacks, but not WInd damage. Any conversation or casting of spells that require chanting are impossible. Slow Poison - Necromancy. poison, magical or nonmagical, stops getting worse in target creature while the spell lasts. it does not cure, however. Can be reversed to Speed Poison, which makes poison progress and act at double speed. Snake Charm - Enchantment. Any number of reptiels with total hitpoints not exceeding the caster are charmed and under the caster's control. If they were hostile towards the caster, they will simply sit in a semi-erect position and do nothing for the same amount of time. Speak with Animals - Alteration. Talk to nonmagical animals and stuff. Pretty straight forward. Spiritual Hammer - Invocation. Caster creates a magical sledge hammer made of magical energy that floats through the air. Low level casters automatically do Void damage with this weapon. Medium level casters can choose a single element as they memorize this spell. Upon casting it, they can either have it do Void damage or the chosen element. (Once the hammer is one element, it stays that element until a new one is cast. If several are memorized, they can be given the same or different elements for the memorization.) High level casters can make it do Void, a predetirmined element of their choice as they memorize, or the [primary element of their primary god. (Example: If the caster's god was Turferon, and they chose Fire, the hammer could be chosen as either Void, Fire or Earth.) Very high level casters can make it Void or any element they seek upon casting. '3rd Level Spells' Animate Dead - Necromancy. AWWW YEAH! Animate Dead turns a number of corpses equal to the caster's level into Skeletons. (This number can be raised by magic items, being a god, etc...) If most of the flesh is still intact, then they will become Zombies instead. But if most of the flesh is missing, they become Skeletons. (Skeletons are slightly weaker. Slightly.) Dispel Magic kills them unless caster is very high level. Undead will follow an verbal command given by the caster. Undead are permanent unless killed, even if caster perishes. Continual Light - Alteration Continual Light is very similar to Light, but lasts indefinitely, until negated by a Dispel Magic spell. Unlike Light, the light doesn't vanish when the caster wants it to stop, and must dispel it. The reverse is Continual Darkness lasts indefinitely as well. A Continual Darkness cast on a Continual Light, or vice versa, will negate both of them. A Continual Light cast on the eyes can blind the target unless a saving throw against magic is made. Create Food/Water - Alteration Creates a bunch of awesome food and drinks. Up to a cubic foot per level of the caster.